The Delinquent Love Life
by Fanfictionlover12k
Summary: Annabeth Chase is sent to Goode High Boarding School after getting in trouble once again. There she meets new friends which also include Percy Jackson. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Delinquent Love Life

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I would never steal Percy Jackson Character Accidently so I own nothing**

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood there, feeling 3 main emotions: shocked, sadness, and especially anger towards my parents. Please, as if I can even call them that. It was more like my not-so-caring dad and she-devil step-mother Helen. Ugh.

"You're sending me away!?" I yelled at them causing them to slightly flinch but I didn't care I was furious.

"I didn't even do anything wrong!" I yelled even though I know I probably did but right now I didn't care.

"Annabeth" my father said calmly "this is the seventh time I've got a call from your parole officer. You stole from a dollar store." He continued to say calmly but I knew deep inside he was disappointed in what I had become.

Helen just stood there smiling victoriously. She had been trying to get my dad to agree and send me to a boarding school. She won.

"Annie sweetie it was either this or juvy and I want your future to be better than it was for Malcolm and going to this boarding school could really help." He said resting his hand on my shoulders but I jerked them off and took at least 2 steps back glaring at him.

"Don't you bring my brother who also don't forget is your son into this he has a good life even after all the mistakes he made yet you still bring up the past!" I nearly screamed at him.

"Anna-"He started but I didn't let him finish and ran up the stairs towards my room and slammed the door shut letting it echo for a few seconds.

I stood in front of my mirror gripping the dresser that was attached to it so hard my knuckles were turning white. My gray eyes that were usually light were a really menacing dark gray and were red and blotchy. My blonde hair was a messy and I couldn't take I cried tears streaming down my face like a river.

I walked towards my bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling. The only good part of me going to this boarding school would mean that I wouldn't have to see my dad, Helen and I would be 8 hours away for them to come and see me. Bad part would me that I would have to make new friends but going to a school full of delinquent so I should blend easily. There was a knock on my door but I ignored probably my dad trying 'apologize'. The person knocked again but this time spoke.

"Annie it's us." 2 identical voices said and I knew it could only be my twin step-brothers Booby and Matthew the only people who actually care about me. I opened the door and looked down to at them and they had sad faces. I crouched down so that I was their height.

"What are the matter guys?" I asked.

"Are you leaving Annie?" Bobby asked sadly.

"Well… yeah I am." I said sighing.

"Is it our faults?" Matthew asked looking at me getting teary eyed.

"No no no no." I said shaking my head.

"But why then?" Bobby asked once again.

I sighed and looked at them. "I just need to get my priorities straight then I'll come back home but promise me you'll be good ok?" I said holding their hands.

"We promise." They said in unison and I pulled them both in for hugs.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up and my dad was looking down at me with his blue eyes sympathetically.

"Boys it's time for bed." My dad said clearing his throat once again.

I gave the boys a kiss on their foreheads and they walked down towards their room.

"Umm… you should start packing tonight we're leaving early so you can get there on time, and here are a few boxes to put your things in" He said. I stiffly nodded and grabbed boxes. "You know th-"He started but I didn't let him finish.

"No don't say that this is best for me, I get it you want me gone I'm leaving." I said glaring at him, I pushed him out of my room and slammed door in his face. I heard him sight and walk away.

I opened two suitcases and started folding and placing my clothes and shoes neatly inside them and inside some duffel bags. Once done with that I started putting my books and notebooks inside the boxes along with 2 comforter sets inside. As well as a few framed photos of my dad, and I or Malcolm, or the twins and I took a few things out of my closet that were on the floor but something caught my eyes. It was a small rectangular brown dusty box. Curious I opened and a letter that was dusty was there. It read _From your mother to Annabeth _in neat handwriting. I opened it up and read the letter.

_Dear my little Annabeth,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you grow up. I know right now you're angry that I wasn't there for you I have my reason and it being I was diagnosed with breast cancer a week before I found out I was pregnant with you._

I felt my eyes began to water with fresh tears but I continued on.

_I was so happy that I gave birth to you before I died. Soon, about a month after you were born I only had 2 more weeks to live. I hope when you find this letter you and Malcolm are okay and you know that I always love you no matter what mistakes you make. I'll always watch you and hope you reach your dreams._

_Love,_

_Your Mom_

When I finished reading my letter and saw the tear marks on it more tears were falling. Wow all these years I was mad at my mom for not being around only knowing that she died 16 years ago now I was feeling mad at myself for being mad. I felt something else inside the envelope. I looked in and gasped. It was a silver locket marked with the let ' _A' _and a charmed bracelet marked with the initials _'A.C'._ I opened up the locket and it was a picture of my mom I'm guessing carrying a baby I smile at it and laced it around my neck and the charm bracelet around my wrist. I took an old picture of my mom and placed inside my suitcase.

I finished packing and changed into my pajamas and laid down. I looked down at the bracelet and smiled.

_I Love you mommy._

-LINE BREAK-

I woke up at 6:30 in the morning and got ready to leave. I put on some ripped white skinnies jeans with a chain hanging from the belt loops. A gray flannel shirt and a pair of gray vans. I tied my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my purse and slung across my body. I took one last glance at my room and closed the door behind me. I went downstairs and put the rest of my things in the back of the car. I turned around and faced my brothers and Helen.

"We're going to miss you Annie." The twins said taking my hands.

"I know I'm going to miss you guys." I said hugging them.

"Then don't leave please." Matthew said.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go." I said to them.

"Promise you'll call us?" Bobby asked.

"Promise." I said giving them one last hug and kiss on their foreheads.

I glared at Helen once more and entered the car sighing. I put in my earphones and listened to some Clarity by Zedd.

-LINE BREAK-

I woke up to my dad shaking my shoulders.

"Wake up Annabeth we're her." My father said getting out of the car.

"Great" I muttered unbuckling my seatbelt and stepping out as well.

I went and got out my 2 suitcases and dad got my boxes. I saw a few student walking around and not noticing me (**thank gods**) but seem to stare a bit. I followed my dad to the office where man sitting in a swivel chair was.

"Um excuse me sir this is my daughter Annabeth Chase the new student." My dad said.

"Ah yes the new student here for 'misbehaving' well here is your schedule and your room key and don't worry you have no roommates every student is entitled to their own room." He said.

" Thanks." I muttered grabbing the key and exiting the office. My dad went back to the car to get my last box and I told where I was so he'd find me. My room was on the 3rd floor room 308. I put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. When I entered I did not expect our living quarters to look so… good.

I had a single bed meant for one person. I had a bathroom that was the size of my old bathroom which wasn't that big but big enough. I had a study table and chair along with a dresser and small kitchen. I heard my door open and close and father's figure emerged carrying my last box.

"Well looks like you're all settled." My father said. There was a moment of awkward silence till my dad decided to speak.

"Well I'm going to go and leave you to get adjusted." He said reaching for the doorknob.

"Bye Annabeth." My father said smiling a little.

"Bye dad." I said and then he was gone

**First chapter completed I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't be harsh this is my first fanfiction**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o..o.0**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO or HoO characters but if I did Percy and Annabeth would've never fallen into Tartarus**

When my dad left I immediately began organizing my things and room. I folded my clothes neatly and placed them in the drawers. I neatly placed my shoes in the closet along with like 2 dresses which I owned. I placed a framed picture of me and brothers on my dresser as well. I fixed my bed up with the gay owl comforter and put all my toiletries in the bathroom. Right now classes were taking place and I was excused from them today. Yay. I decided to go look around and try and adjust to my new surroundings but the minute I step out of my dorm I run into someone more like two people. Just great, first hour here and already run into people. What a life.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said rubbing my temples.

"Don't sweat it." One of the girls said.

They lended their hands for me to get up and I willingly took them. When I stood I got the chance to examine the features of both girls.

The girl on my right had short black hair that was spiky. Her eyes were an electric blue they were shocking they looked like they were charged with electricity. She was wearing heavy black eyeliner that made her eyes pop out. She had on a black _Death to Barbie_ some ripped black jeans with a chain hanging and black spiky combat boots.

The girl next to her was a total opposite. Her face was beautiful. She had choppy brown hair that she obviously cut herself with two braids in them. She was wearing red shorts and a purple t-shirt with a pair of black converse. What really amazed me were her eyes. They were constantly changing colors so you never really knew which color was her eye color. Interesting.

"Are you new here?" Asked the brown headed girl.

"Yeah. My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I said to the two girls.

"Thalia Grace." The girl with the spiky black hair said sticking her hand out and I gladly shook it.

"Piper Mclean." The other girl said and my eyes widened at the mention of her last name.

She probably saw my reaction and her smile faltered, so I'm guessing she probably doesn't like the attention that much and I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so I replied nonchantly. I just stuck out my hand for her to shake and her previous smile appeared.

"Nice to meet you two." I said.

"So Annabeth what class do you have now?" Piper asked.

"Oh today I'm 'excused' since I'm new but I'm coming down for dinner although." I said.

"Lucky!" Thalia replied and I just smiled.

"Well we've got to get going we're not even supposed to be up here until after school ends and before dinner but whatever." Said Thalia.

"We'll come and get you before dinner and introduce you to the rest of our friends." Piper said and I just nodded at them.

"Ok later." I called after them and then they were gone.

I went back inside my room and decided to take a nap. I fell asleep to the sound of the music on my IPod plating its music on its dock.

**-LINE BREAK-**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my dour loudly. I looked over at my clock and it was 5:15. I slept for about 3 hours. Wow. I got up and answered the door since the knocking continued and when I opened there stood a happy Thalia and Piper.

"Hey guys." I said stretching and yawning.

"Annie were you asleep?" Thalia questioned entering my room Piper following her.

"Yeah and don't call me Annie." I said narrowing my eyes and glaring at her and she just smirked.

"Whatever anyways us and some of our friends are about to go to the beach 10 minutes from here, would you like to join us?" Piper asked hopefully. I thought about it and answered.

"Sure, what the heck" I said shrugging.

"Great, get changed and come meet us by Thalia's door which is 2 doors to your right." Piper said.

"Ok later Annie." Thalia said.

"Later and don't call me Annie!" I called back at her and closed the door.

I went to my dresser and changed to my red swim shorts which were above my middle thigh with white polka dots all over them and a matching red bikini top. I grabbed a shirt to put over and slipped on my flip flops. I put my sunglasses on the top of my head and grabbed my gray beach towel and room key and slipped out my room locking the door and made my ways towards Thalia's room.

I knocked on the door and about a second later Thalia opened up. She was already ready wearing a similar outfit like mine except hers was completely black with skulls all over them.

"Hey Annie." Thalia said obviously trying to annoy me. I gave up she clearly was never going to stop calling Annie.

"Hey." I said.

"Pipes let's go!" Thalia yelled back into her room.

Seconds later Piper emerged ready to go.

"Let's go." She said and we made our way down the stairs.

We got there and there were 10 other people waiting there for us in beach attire near the front doors of the school.

"Hey guys, this here is Annabeth" Piper said gesturing to me and I gave a small wave back.

"Annabeth these are our friends Katie Gardner, Travis, and Connor Stoll, Beckendorf, Silena, Hazel, Frank, Rachel, Calypso, and Leo" Piper said.

I got replies of 'sups' and heys'.

Katie was about my height but a bit shorter. She had brown hair that was braided down her back and she had light green eyes. (**I hope I got the Katie description right)** The two twins had sort of hazel eyes with a mixture of green and an evil glint in them. They both had curly brown hair and a smile that makes you want to check your pockets for your belongings.

Beckendorf and Silena were obviously a couple. Beckendorf was a buff African-American with light brown eyes. Silena was simply gorgeous. She had icy blue eyes and long black hair cascading down her back in a ponytail. Right now I was wondering how some of them ended up here most of them seem like innocent people.

Hazel was fairly dark skinned with brown frizzy hair held up in a ponytail and golden brown eyes that were so comforting and she and Frank who was Chinese-Canadian with a baby face and a buzz cut.

Rachel was pretty. She had fiery frizzy red hair that was loose. Her eyes were a bright emerald green they almost seemed as if they could glow in the dark. She had freckles splashed across her face and neck and arms as well. Calypso was the same height as Rachel she had auburn hair braided down her hair in a French braid pinned with a flower making it look exotic. She had light green eyes, tanned naturally and apparently she was dating Leo the elf.

Leo looked like Latino elf. He was as tall as Calypso. He had warm brown eyes and a mischievous smile. He had curly brown hair and his ears were a bit pointed at the ends.** ( I hope I got all the descriptions correct tell me if I didn't)**

"Nice to meet you Annabeth." Rachel said happily sticking her hand out and shook it happily as well.

"Well now that everyone's here let's get going people!" Silena said clapping her hands together and picking up her bag.

We nodded and made our way out of the school which I'm surprised they even allow students to walk out aren't they afraid we'll sneak away or something very irresponsible.

"Hey what time do we need to get back? I questioned them.

"Um" Leo said tapping his chin. "6:15 because dinners as 6:45." He said and I nodded and we continued walking towards the beach. I'm seriously liking this place

**Well there's chapter 2 sorry to keep you waiting I've been preparing for tests and CRCT for the past weeks it's almost over thank the GODS and GODESSES hope you enjoyed**

**-Zelda**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

**Finally got on summer break sorry for not posting busy with plans and friends I'll try and update more frequently but here is chapter 3 and don't worry there will be a Percy POV soon so chill!**

**Disclaimer: I under any circumstances do not own Percy Jackson characters but only stalk them**

The walk to the beach wasn't long but since the sun was out and the sky being clear it was extremely hot I was practically already getting a tan while walking. Thank goodness I didn't wear jeans.

When we finally got to the beach we walked towards the far side of it. I could hear talking and yelling along with giggling and laughing ahead of us as we were walking. When we got to the spot I saw a bunch of tees laughing and talking and playing football. We picked a spot close enough to the group of teens and set up our beach stuff. Beckendorf, the Stolls, Leo, and Frank went over and played football with those other boys and we girls just relaxed.

I was about to lay down when a football lightly hit my foot. I looked down at the football then back up at the people who were playing with it and they were looking at the football which was near quite nervously which I fund amusing. I picked up the football-walked back a little- and threw aiming it a bit over their heads as they rushed to get it. One those boys caught it but fell on his but making him bush and friends laugh. Thalia was staring at me with and 'awe' expression on her face.

"What?" I asked her in confusion.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked touching my face.

"No, but where did you learn to throw like that?" She asked and I blushed a little.

"Oh… my brothers they play football so I play with them or help them out when my… father can't." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Cool." She said laying back down as I did as well

**LINE BREAK-**

"Hey guys, we should probably get going back to make it for diner." Rachel said.

We all nodded and packed up our things. I bent down and folded up my beach towel. I began walking to catch up with the others since they were slightly ahead of me.

"Hey!" A deep masculine voice called behind and I turned around to fine the hottest boy ever. I mean cute is underrated he was like a Greek god sent down from the gods themselves he was to HOT!

He was tall, lean, tanned, and muscular with a six pack that was clearly in my view. He had raven black hair that was disheveled in a cute way, and the most amazing sea-green eyes that could get you mesmerized by just looking into then.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to remain nonchalant.

"Umm… my name's Percy and I was wondering where you learned to throw a football like that?" He said scratching his neck nervously.

"Oh… well my little bothers play football so I sort of sometimes play with them."I said.

"Oh… well that's cool." He said.

"Well I got to get going before my friends leave me."I said glancing to the group of friends who were slightly getting farther away from me. I turned around and started walking back towards my friends till he called out again. I turned partly around and looked at him expectantly.

"I didn't get your name." He said.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." I said smiling and continued my walk catching up with Rachel who was in the back.

She nudged me and I looked at her questionly.

"What?" I asked and she just smirked at me.

"I saw you talking to Mr. Percy Jackson." She said and I blushed a little but composed myself.

"So it's not like I'll be seeing him anytime soon he's just a random hot teenager, and besides, how do you even know his name." I asking her and shrugging.

"Well first of all sweetheart he goes to our school so you might be seeing him tonight during dinner or you might call him 'random hot teen'." She said smirking making me blush a lot more this time.

**LINE BREAK…..**

When we got back to the school I quickly rushed up to my room and took a shower. The warm water felt soothing that I wanted to stay there but I would probably end up looking like my grandma with all those wrinkles.

I got out of the shower and dressed up in some light blue shorts that reached the reached the middle of my tight. A plain black shirt with a v-neck and my gray Vans I wore when I first came here. I tied my hair into a ponytail with a few curls out framing my face. I grabbed my phone and went down to Thalia's room because I still didn't know where the cafeteria was. I was about to knock on Thalia's door when she opened it and emerged closing the behind her.

"Oh Annie great to see you, ready for dinner?" She asked, and I just nodded.

"Well let's go then, I'm starving." She said dragging me by the arm down the stairs.

We were near the cafeteria doors and it was loud in there considering that there weren't that many students but still many. I walked in there not caring about some of the stares I was getting. I noticed that Percy kid from the beach at a table full of his friends and I remember some of the faces too laughing. Thalia and I went through the line. They were serving pizza with macaroni and cheese with a slice of cake. YUM! I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since I came here. I followed Talia and she led me to a table where the others were sitting. I sat down between Thalia and Leo.

"So Annabeth" Calypso said getting our attention. "What did you do to end up here?"She asked. I was having war with my mind dreading if I should tell them or not. I came to conclusion that it wouldn't be so bad since there nice and were all delinquents but I'm still wondering how some of them ended up here.

"Well I pretty much screwed up, I got kicked out of five schools, I simply borrowed without permission a decent chocolate bar from a store, and ' accidently' stole a car and tried to leave my messed up family but sadly got caught, so my parole officer sent me here to 'pull my act together'. So here I am, tada." I said doing jazz fingers at the end.

"Wow that is pretty awesome." Thalia clapping me on my back.

I sighed relieved that they didn't think I was dangerous but then again this a delinquent school I should expect dangerous.

They all told me the reasons why they ended up here; they weren't really that bad most of them evolving family problems only a few were bad.

I felt like I needed water so I got up to go get a bottle of water. I walked towards the vending machine but there was a girl standing there talking to two other girls. The one blocking my path had platinum blonde hair that you could tell was obviously died by her black roots and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a really tight white top that you could see her red bra through (great one of those girls). She also as wearing some pink short shorts that were really short you could consider them to be underwear. She had on bright red lipstick that stood out like a traffic light in the middle of the night, bright ink eye shadow, and way too much blush and her little friend weren't dressed any better

"Can you move you're in my way?" I said crossing my arms.

"Excuse me?" She said in naisley pitched voice turning to face me.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter, what I said was that you're in my way so please move." I said speaking to her like she was a little kid who didn't understand the rules.

"Now can you move" I said clearly annoyed. I realized that the whole cafeteria was quiet and watching our argument.

"Listen here you might want to watch who you're talking to or you'll regret it." She said crossing her arms mimicking my stance glaring at me. I heard some 'oohs' coming around the cafeteria and just rolled my eyes.

"Or you might wanna be shutting your face." I said and the 'oohs' got louder. I pressed the button and got my water. I turned back and faced the girl who's mouth was gaped open like nobody's actually said that to her.

"You might wanna close your mouth don't want flies to get in do we?" I said and turned away walking towards my table and the cafeteria went back to its loud self like nothing ever happened.

"You handled that well Annabeth." Katie exclaimed and the rest of the table agreed with her.

"Oh you mean that situation, those are the type of girl that got me kicked out of two my schools thinking there so superior dressing up in slutty clothes." I said shrugging.

"I know what you mean." Thalia said.

We ate the rest of our dinner talking and laughing a little but at Leo's failed attempts with jokes. And I barely noticed Percy staring at me from his table.

**LINE BREAK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Dinner was over and curfew here was 10:00 meaning we had to be in our dorms by that time so I walked upstairs and said goodnight to my friends. I unlocked my room door and stepped inside closing it. I put on my pajama pants and a tight black tank top. I put my IPod in its dock and let it play music as I fell asleep peacefully for once in awhile.

**Well here you go so summer vacation Yay! I'll try to update soon but either way I hope you enjoy this see you soon**

**.0o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**


End file.
